Cats in love
by Bloodless Ace
Summary: Is there such a thing as animal magnetism. Was a challange from port key. HHr one-shot


**Cats in love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

Harry couldn't believe it. This was the best feeling around, running full speed through the forest as a White Siberian tiger. All his hard work finally paid off. It had taken him four months of hard work to complete his animagus training in that time. Professor McGonagall had said she was very proud of him for accomplishing a full animagus transformation in so little time.

He did wish that he could tell his best friend about his new skill. But Professor Dumbledore thought it best that he keep it a secret for now. He just hoped that nether of his friends would get too upset with him. But he could see the reasoning for keeping it a secret. It would be one more secret weapon that he could use in the fight against lord Voldemort. He just wished he could share it with someone else.

But running through the forest was something else. Weaving in and out of the trees at such speed was great. His form had such speed and stealth. He was sure that if some was watching they would just see a white blur speed past. Running around for awhile he stopped suddenly when a scent caught his now sensitive nose. 'Another cat?' he thought. 'Well, let's see if I can find it.' And started to follow along the scent trail, hoping that he was going in the right direction. After a few minutes the scent started to get stronger so he knew he was going in the right direction.

After a few more minutes the scent was stronger still so he started to slow down and stop when he saw that he was about to enter a clearing in the forest. In the clearing he saw lying in the center of it basking in the early summer sun, Was a…

Bengal tiger?

He couldn't believe it, Another Tiger? What were the odds? He sat there outside the clearing wondering what should he do now. This had to be another animagus, but was the person on the side of light or dark. He just didn't know, but he was glad that in his form of a White Siberian tiger with the dark stripes already on his head his scar just looked like an extra blurry strip in the middle of his forehead. So is would be harder fore him to be recognized. The cat in him was telling him to go on in and find out for sure, because that cat smelt like a female that he needed to get to know better.

Not knowing what else to do he decided to follow his instincts. Slowly he crept forward into the clearing staying down wind the whole time. Now he was sure it was a female. When he got closer, he moved to the side and lay down off to the side of the tiger, where he could see her face. He had to admit this tiger before him was a very good looking feline. Her eyes were closed and looked like she was asleep. Watching this cat sleep was making him a little sleepy also. And before he knew it a big yawn overcame him.

When he yawned the other cat's eyes popped open and she stared in his direction. A look of panic was seen in the other cat's eyes.

"_Hey, its okay I mean you no harm." _Harry was surprised at the tiger sounds coming out of his mouth. Seeing as he never tried to talk to anyone while in his form. This was a new experience for him.

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" _The other Cat Hissed and roared at him.

"_No one important, would you believe just a tiger roaming the woods?"_

"_Not really. But why are you here?"_

"_I'm just out for a run, and something captured my attention."_ Harry replied while getting up and walking closer to the other great cat. There was something about this cat that was getting to him.

"_Can you tell me what caught your attention?"_ she said as she stood up in front of him.

"_I don't know how to say this but you captured my attention. But I must say that you smell really nice."_ He said while sniffing around her. He moved closer to her face entranced by her scent. His nose touched hers a spark jumped between the two making them jump apart. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 'I got to get out of here before I do something I'm going to regret.' _"It was nice meeting you. Um… you can call me Snow. But I've got to get back to the castle."_

"_Castle?" _She asked with surprise in her eyes.

'Bugger, shouldn't have said that.' Wincing at his slip, he replied _"Yea maybe I'll see you around." _Then he took off towards Hagrid's hut. Not stopping until he was by his hut. He looked around, not seeing anyone and not hearing anyone he changed back and went to have tea with Hagrid Thinking 'Darn, I never got her name.'

xxxxxxx

Hermione was having a very good day. She was caught up in all of her homework, and had just completed her animagus training earlier that morning. She loved the fact that she was a powerful feline, (_Panthera Tigris Tigris_ to be precise.)There was just something good about all that raw power. Now she hoped that she would be able to give Harry some much needed support in his upcoming fight with Lord Moldiewort. She just hoped that he wouldn't be upset with her because of this.

She had decided to have a little fun now that her hard work was done. Running through the Forbidden Forest was a lot of fun. She had seen a lot of different things in the forest, and was now resting in a nice sunny clearing. The sun was nice and warm, she was enjoying it completely.

She remembered how it took her seven months to complete her animagus training. Which Professor McGonagall said was above average. Which made her very happy, seeing as she was the smartest witch in her year if not the whole school? She also remembered how she panicked a little bit. When she thought that she might be stuck in her tiger form. A few calmly spoken words from the professor and she reverted back to human form and never had any more problems.

She knew she would have a hard time not telling her best friends about this new training she had just completed. It seamed that it was hardest to hide it from Ron. It was like Harry was hardly around lately. Busy with his training classes with every teacher in the school or at least that's what it looked like. But she was glad all her hard work had paid off.

She was just laying there enjoying the sun, and had almost fallen asleep when she heard a yawn off to the side of her. She jerked her head up and looked in the direction of the sound. And she spotted something that made her panic a little bit. Laying down a little ways from her she identified another Great Cat. A rare _Panthera Tigris Altaica_ or a White Siberian Tiger.

xxxxxxxx

She was just about to panic out right when the other cat started to tell her not to panic. She needed to find out who this other cat was. She knew that there were no Great Cats that actually lived in the Forbidden Forest. So the cat had to be either transplanted, which she doubted or an animagus, which was most likely. But she also had to find out who this handsome devil was. 'Wait, where did that come from?' she had to admit he had great lines and nice rippling muscles as he walked around her. Shaking her head she got back to what he was saying.

'Yea, like I'm gonna believe he's just a normal cat just walking in the forest. Besides his eyes have a very intelligent look in them. Like they know more than an animal should.

Now why would I capture his attention?' As the other cat started to walk closer to her she thought. 'Why do I get the feeling that he's checking me out? And why is it starting to get all warm here?' Just before his nose was about to touch hers a spark jumped between them. She then noticed a look of panic entered his eyes, as if he just realized what he was doing.

When he mentioned that he had to get back to the castle she realized that she was right he was an animagus. Then he took off like the devil himself was after him. She had to laugh at the sight of him one of the largest animals in the cat family running away like a scared little kitten. 'Snow? What kind of a name is snow? Couldn't he come up with a better name than that? This reminds me I should come up with a name for my form.'

'I need to do more research to see if I can find out anything that will help me find out who this cat really is. And I need to know why he had that effect on me.' She giggled when a couple lines of an old muggle song popped into mind.

That old black magic has me in its spell,  
That old black magic that you weave so well.  
Those icy fingers up and down my spine,  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine.

With that she loped to the edge of the forbidden forest and after checking to make sure no one was around she changed back to human form and calmly walked back to the school for a cold shower and then off to the library.

xxxxxx

Hermione couldn't believe she was going to do this. When she was in the library she found an interesting book, **Animagus revealed: identifying the person within the animal**. It gave her ideas on how to find out who the wizard was the she had met in animagus form. The book stated:

_When trying to identify a wizard/witch in animagus form one can look for certain identifying marks or abnormalities. Such as scars glasses missing limbs of digits. All will show up in the animal form. Glasses will show up most times as marks or lines around the eyes, While scars will show up in the appropriate area of the animal. Also one of the most interesting features of the animal will be its eyes, which will stay the same color of the wizard/witch no matter the animal/creature form taken. This can help a lot if the animal/creature form is supposed to have certain eye coloration. These are the only was to identify a wizard/witch in animagus form with out the use of spells or potions_.

After reading that, she had to think about who that cat could be. 'Let's see. No marks around the eyes but they did have green eyes. Nice green eyes, a little like Harry's…. Harry…. Right …. Yes' she thought with a sly grin on her face. First she would have to make sure that it was in deed her favorite person. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Now here she sat in the same clearing in the Forbidden Forest, Hoping that he will show up again. 'I wonder if he has figured out who I am yet.' She asked herself. She didn't think so, because she was sure that she didn't have any really identifying markings. At least not that she knew of. Now all she had to do was wait for wonder boy to show up. At that Moment she started to hear an animal making its way through the forest in her direction. She was very relieved to see a white tiger head poke through the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

Looking at the tiger again, she could see that one of the stripes on his forehead could possibly be his famous scar. She padded up to him and greeted him again.

"_Hello. Nice to see you, I was wondering if you were going to show up again_." She purred at him.

"_Well I was hoping that you might be here again."_

"_Really? Why Is that?"_

"_To see if I could figure out who you are."_

"_Well, I have already figured out who you might be. And I must say that you are a very fine specimen. Any girl would be happy to spend time with you. I know I would."_ She replied as she started to walk straight towards him. And then she rubbed the side of her face against his. To say that he was a little shocked was an understatement. He started to back up until he backed into a tree. She pressed her advantage, and when he hit the tree and stopped suddenly her nose and mouth pressed against his. He went into shock losing control of his transformation. And became human again, standing against the tree.

xxxxxxx

He couldn't believe this, how could he lose control like that. Now he was backed against a tree with a large cat in front of him. Now of course his identity was known without a doubt. But he was also sure who this cat was, but of course there was one line going through his head. 'Please, let this be Hermione'. Ever since he saw her leave one of her textbooks in the common room, He wasn't sure what made him go look at it. But what he found surprised him. It was a book called **Animagus Revealed**, He couldn't believe it she was trying to figure out who an animagus was. And unless there were another couple of animagi meeting, then it had to be him and this other tiger. Which could mean he could finally get together with her. He had hoped that she hadn't figured it out yet.

The other 'cat' was now right in front of him. She then jumped up putting her paws on Harry's shoulders. He was now starting to get really nervous. He could feel the hot breath of the cat drifting across his face. He couldn't watch anymore as the tooth filled jaws inched closer to his face. With his eyes closed he waited for the inevitable pain to arrive. The next second he felt a pair of soft lips on his, causing his eyes to pop open in shock. This was not what he was expecting. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and when it was ended and his lips released. He found himself staring into the soft brown eyes of his best friend, and girl of his dreams.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

He still didn't answer her. And her soft smile started to waver.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can see that you don't feel the same as I do—"

"NO, that's not it." He said cutting her off. "I do like you very much. But if you kiss me like that again I won't be responsible for my actions." He replied with an unusual deepness to his voice.

Looking into his emerald eyes she could see the passion lying just below the surface.

"Is that a threat or a promise Mr. Potter?"

"I would never threaten you Miss Granger. You know too many spells." He said with a chuckle. She also watched him come to some sort of a decision. Stepping closer to her he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine with his breath.

"If I told you that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Stepping back again she saw that he had a small smirk on his face. She then realized what exactly he said and rolled her eyes at his play on words.

"Keep up like that Mr. Potter. And you won't live long enough for me to hold 'anything' against you"

"How did you know it was me?

"What, You didn't actually think I left that book in the common room by accident did you?" she replied with a smirk of her own.

Harry couldn't help his jaw hitting the floor. He was so sure he knew something she didn't. And then she goes and proves that she was leading him along.

"I knew there was a reason I lover her." He said to himself or at least he thought he said it to himself. By the wide grin that appeared on Hermione's face he started to doubt that it was said in his head.

"Well Mr. Potter, now that I know how you truly feel. We shall take a walk and delve into these new found feelings." She then kissed him again putting her all into it, leaving him weak in the knees.

She then turned back into her tiger form and started to walk away. Stopping after a few feet and looking back at him as if to say 'well, are you coming or not?' Harry gave a soft sigh and followed his now girlfriend back into the forest, with a silly grin on his face.

During the rest of the year, every now and then two tigers were spotted playing in the forbidden forest. Every one believed that they were a mated pair. This caused a couple students to blush and smile at each other softly, with a knowing look in their eyes.

The end


End file.
